Roses are read but your face looks blue
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: A sweetheart with dark intentions- or are there really intentions? Is it just for fun or for something else? Pleasure pain and lots to come. Can any male tame something so deadly? Do enjoy my loves. Detective Novel.
1. Tell Me I'm Crazy Baby

**Thrown into a world of darkness. Sadly everyone it's just reality. This is dark and sinister and a little bit insane. Not for the faint hearted and not for weak. I love you avid readers. Enjoy and Review my loves. [LittlEm]**

" Tell me I'm _crazy-_ maybe I'll love you more…"

My little gloved hand stroked down his cheek as his eyes begged for me to release him. Tied to his bed by a pathetic amount of rope- you would think a man would have the strength too break free, apparently not.

"Go on, I _dare you_… Tell me I'm crazy… See if you can make me stop puddin'"

He opened his chapped mouth to speak; a little hoarse whispered emerged from within…

"You're **crazy** Daphne- you're fucking _**CRAZY**_!"

"Oh…" I could feel the blood rushing around my body as my head whirred in amazement- he'd actually called me crazy….

Oh I wasn't crazy… Nuh uh.

"I didn't work baby… I'm _sorry_… I just don't _love_ you no more sugar…"

I straddled his hips slowly watching his pupils dilate. I could feel his muscled body struggling underneath me; I could see his wrists finally trying to break free of the bonds that kept him tied.

"It's alright sweetie- I thought that you _might_ think I was crazy, I might have slipped a little poison into your coffee... that's why you're probably feeling a little queasy and light headed. It's why I tied you down… it's for your _own_ good baby…"

He looked around aimlessly- completely lost for breath and for words. I knew he could feel it kicking in- his heart would beat hard and fast now. It would feel like an adrenaline high- but it would be much deadlier. I enjoyed straddling him because it gave an intimate and close personal touch- plus it meant I could get a nice view of his demise.

I also knew that when he gets an adrenaline high he needs a fuck- a theme park was always fun with this one.

So I decided to savour the last erection he was ever going to get.

I mean someone had to didn't they? So it might as well be me…

His lips had now closed- only to try and prevent the foam from seeping from his lips. But it would not stop it. His body started convulsing under me and his eyes rolled back into his head- all I could do was sit over him and watch- savouring each part of his soul as it left his body. His member was now fully erect and throbbing by my arse- it was made more humorous as he now obviously had no control over his bodily functions.

I smoothed back a strand of his hair that had come across his forehead as his body went completely limp beneath me- moving to the right hand side of him I smoothed over his cheek with the thumb of my right hand as I crouched next to him…

"Sorry baby- but I'm just not crazy…"

I left his apartment and dumped in a massive bin the blonde wig that I had been wearing for the entirety of the time I'd been fucking him.

I mean who am I kidding? I didn't want him knowing everything about me. Jesus, I don't want anyone knowing everything about me.

Why are men never allowed to touch a girl's hair, huh? Because some of them are fucking wearing wigs.

Walking down the street that was two turns from his apartment I rolled over in my mind how he'd never quibbled about not being able to touch- let alone pull my hair. Did he really never suspect this? My god he was fucking dense…

I ruffled through the short dyed brown hair- and the turquoise streak- that covered my scalp. Everyone turned a glance my way because of the streak in my hair, but for no other reason. When you're small, you are agile and you can blend into crowds and never be the suspect.

I would never be the suspect in this case- different hair colour- eye colour- skin tone. Plus he'd never mentioned me to anyone, I mean he couldn't, he had a _girlfriend_.

I walked through the high street and darted into a shop to grab a little dress and a long baggy shirt, changes of underwear. Checking into the hotel at the very end of the high street I went the room and jumped straight into the shower after removing the contacts and flushing them. I watched as around my feet the orange and brown of my tan collided and blended with the water- it looked disgusting and that had been on my skin.

I picked up the bar of soap and rubbed it over my skin, from over my shoulders and down over my breasts and down over my stomach- my thighs and calves. Every inch of me dowsed in soap to clean off all the tan. I hated that tan and I was glad to be rid of it.

I was glad to be rid of him; I mean he thought I was crazy didn't he?

_I'm just not crazy…._


	2. Detective Louis Santana

**Well here foes for the second part of my little detective novellaaaa. Okay it's just a novel. not a novella... i just got carried away i apologise... . etc. Love as always my darlings. [LittlEm]**

Detective Louis Santana stepped out from his office with a paper cup of coffee in his hand, he glanced around at the faces of his colleagues and all of them were pleading with him to sort this situation out. I mean they were on the fifth guy in 7 months that had been found rotting away with the same symptoms. There was the same poison in their bodies. All of them had been in relationships when they'd died- all with gorgeous girls. That fact had not escaped the knowledge of the entire task force, with all the younger lads being more than willing to lend a shoulder to cry on.

He could hardly believe that was more or less the only connection these guys had. They weren't all part of the same gym, went to the same stores, had the same loyalty cards, and stayed at the same hotel at the same time. There was nothing in that connected them. They were different kind of guys.

The first guy was older- in his late fifties. His wife was younger at 35 but with a down right immaculate figure, which she must have spent a fortune maintaining. He worked in one of the local law firms and was a prominent defence lawyer- and he was good. Yet there he was, top of this killers list- dead.

The second guy was a little dorky 17-year-old kid who worked at comic book shop part time when he wasn't studying. Glasses check shirts- the whole package. His girlfriend was one of those gorgeous girls who are into comic books. Massive chest and good legs with glasses and short hair- but gorgeous… The poor guy,

Third guy was a scary little twenty something Goth kid, with a girlfriend to match. Her black hair was streaked with red and always in black clothing, but still a looker. Another guy taken down by the poison.

Fourth guy was a well to do to 30 something who ran a tax company that sponsored lots of the soccer teams about. With his pretty little same age girlfriend. A gym employee- so she's a looker too.

The most recent, fifth, victim of this killer was a big strong guy who must have spent most of his time getting drunk and working out. His girlfriend brought in whatever money they must have had- but his dad was well off and living in Spain, sending them money it seemed from his income details.

The files were all spread across his desk and no matter how much he'd delved through the past of the guys he saw nothing they had in common- nothing.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. Have we found out anything more about our victims? Anything that might connect all of them? Something significant about their past?"

One of the older guys sat up and lifted up his little pack of information.

"Santana we got _nothing_- honest guy there's absolutely nothing about these guys that connects them…"

Louis walked and picked up all the files the guys had, flicking through them slightly before tucking them under his arm.

"Men we need to keep looking. There has got to be something. The poison used on the men was the same- down to the dosage…"

Louis retreated back into his office and gulped down the sugary coffee that had collected in the bottom of his cup before retching at the foul taste. He flicked open all the files, the crime scene pictures clipped to the top, all the men looking the same only in death. Restrained and covered in the own bile. It was disgusting to look at.

Why were there no connections? Did this guy really have no motive? Was it a purely love driven task.

Did this guy just enjoy it?


	3. I'm A Beauty Killer

**Here we have another chapter of the story for you loyal readers who've got this far! Another excerpt from our killer. Exploring a little of her fascination. The title of this chapter is the name of a song by Jeffree Star- It's quite an angry song but it's how she is. Enjoy my lovelies. Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. [LittlEm]**__

No…No…No

I took the bus from the motel early in the morning- grabbing an apple from the reception and hopping on a bus. Thank god I was a natural beauty and flirt, the driver got lost in my eyes and I avoided having to pay to ride the bus. Getting off a block from the apartment I turned and walked back down the street, edging out of the way of the businessmen who looked in such a rush.

Though not in such a rush that they didn't let their eyes roll up and down my body. I could even feel their eyes on me after they'd walked past me. Every single man has the eyes that burn that glance and gander. They care to deny it, though they never fully can.

The eyes are the giveaway, the pleading lust in their eyes dying for a fuck right then and there as they gaze. So many women get this glance but never see, though I cannot help but see it.

Avoiding the touches of the people I passed I crept back into the block of apartments up the fire escape routes at the back. Pulling down the ladders and glancing around to see if anyone happened to be watching me- there was nobody as usual.

I jimmied open the window and stepped inside to a nice warm apartment. Not too hot, and certainly not cold in any way. Though perfect. I shut the window and moved through the kitchen and ripped open a sachet of cat food and before the sachet had been poured all the way into the bowl Treacle was there chewing away at the food.

"Hello Treacle my lovely…"

I stroked down her back and scratched a little under her ear- for she adored it. The cat that wasn't mine but whenever I arrived here- here she was. So I kept cat food in the cabinet and fed her. A beauty of a cat with the same colour fur as the name I had given her, soft luscious fur. Always loyal.

Loyalty I only seemed to find in a cat that didn't even belong to me- lord life was a whirlwind.

I stripped off my clothes and tossed them aside and into the laundry basket, looking around my apartment to make sure nothing was out of place. Nothing was, nothing ever was. Lifting my leg and stepping over my bed and over to my little spiders house I smiled at them.

Two female Black Widow spiders that I had only got recently looked beautiful. Obviously left with an array of flies to go in and out of their home. They were beautiful creatures that inspired me. The male I had left them with only days before was gone. How desperately perfect. That meant that they were going to be expecting tiny little spider babies…

I slipped my hand into the glass container and let one crawl onto my hand- they had never bitten me, they knew who their mother was. I kissed the red marking on her back before setting her down on the side and finding one of the vials I used to extract her venom.

"Come on now my love… _Venom for mummy_…"

Strangely obliging my little spider sunk her fangs into the vial- through the mesh and began to extract the venom. That deadly toxin, which is fifteen times more dangerous than rattlesnake venom. Highly neuro-toxic so it will attack the central nervous system. Thereby causing intense pain, profuse sweating difficulty in breathing a loss of consciousness, violent convulsions and then death.

Placing her back in her little glass home I smirked down to her. What a perfect, fitting pet to have. So deadly and beautiful. Like I was, like I had always been. Beauty with brains and sinister intentions was how an ex boyfriend had described me after I'd slipped some cyanide into his system…

I walked out of my room and turned on the shower, letting the water get hot as I slipped off my underwear and examined my face in the mirror.

Sometimes I hardly recognised myself… There were times where the disguises looked more like me than my natural self. Short dark hair with blue eyes. Running my fingers around my eyes- god I never had blue eyes. They were only blue once and that was due to my forgetfulness. I had forgotten to change them and put in a pair of brown ones- though they won me the geek.

God what an adorable little specimen he was, stupid little hair that he must have just woken up with, acne that could have envied the dark side of the moon – but he was a tender little kid. Too bad he was dealing with me.

Slipping my thigh into the shower and feeling the warm beads of water caress my thigh I stepped in and completely surrendered myself to the water. The heat would cleanse away everything; the heat would comfort me and wash me clean. I squirted a little of my shower gel into my palm to watch as the water made little marks in it before rubbing it over my collar bone, across my chest and down my stomach.

My skin never felt like mine until I had killed someone again, until I had watched the life leave their face, till the spark had gone from their eyes. Now my skin felt good, it felt rich and full and beautiful. I felt beautiful after a kill…

Smoothing my hair back and off my face as I stepped out of the shower I inhaled slowly as I took in the reflection of my body in the mirror before me. I looked how I wanted, nothing out of place…the little spider tattoo on my inner hip glanced up at me. How ironic that I had got her when I'd turned eighteen…now look at me. A Black Widow in my own right…

Leaving the mirror steaming up I walked into my room and pulled apart the doors to my wardrobe…

I couldn't suppress a dark smirk moving across my lips as I thought…Time for a change of face.


	4. You're Poison Running Through My Veins

**Hey guys, here we have the newest chapter to my little escapade. Another chapter with our lead male- Detective Louis. Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. [LittlEm]  
**  
Louis left the office after tedious hours of glancing back through the photos of the dead men and back through their files. Meticulously looking at every detail that they had collected. Whether they shopped at the same Mall once, whether they had the same brand of deodorant. Whether it was an elaborate scheme between all the girlfriends and wives- every lead came up dry.

There was nothing to go on and Louis was sick of hearing his guys gripe to him about how it was a lost cause, they weren't really connected.

_What a joke. _Was all that Louis could think, as they had to be connected because the same toxin, poison had been used to poison them all. The lab reports had come back negative for all different types of poisons. Arsenic, cyanide. They were running out of options… So had widened the test just to see their possibilities.

Just as Louis heard the door to the office close behind him a nervous intern poked his head around the door and called him back.

" Uh, Detective… We've had some lab results back- the guy's still on the phone..."

"Jesus…I'm coming…"

Louis turned and shrugged his jacket off and handed it to the intern who promptly took it and followed him to the phone that lay off the hook.

"Detective Louis Santana here…"

"Hello there Detective, this is Yoji Kurosami from the lab downtown. We have the results back from the test and…well it's odd to say the least. What you supplied us with is what looks to be Black Widow venom."

"You mean…people are being poisoned with spider venom?"

"It's pretty straight forward to get out of a body system if caught in time- obviously these guys weren't so lucky…"

"Well thanks Yoji…Keep us up to date if you find out anything else!"

"Of cour- "

Louis had hung up before Yoji had anything else to add. He didn't care anymore- he had his weapon.

"So, um, did the lab have any good news?"

"We've got our weapon squirt. Not get home…Bet your mom is worried about you…"

Louis took his coat from the intern and left the building before anyone else had a chance to grab him to help somewhere else. He was tired and finally they had something to go on. Not many people must have access to Black Widow venom. The spiders from the pet shops don't have fangs anymore…plus they tend not to sell them due to their poisonous nature.

In the morning he would find out all the pet stores in the area, if any ever sold the spiders or know of anybody who has them. There had to be someone who knew something…

Louis glanced across the street at a young woman telling off her small child for squashing a bug on the sidewalk.  
'They're people too honey, they have feelings…you better not do that again.'

Maybe, just maybe that's where these killers get it from, their parents. Don't hurt bugs but go right ahead and kill a human- the bugs are more important sweetie.

God some parents. His own mother had always taught him right from wrong in a way that was pertinent to how the world worked. Always how the lives of humans were important- everyone was valued. No life should be taken for granted.

Louis sat down in a little diner that was only a block from his apartment and hid away in the booth. His thoughts now going back to his mom who'd passed away when Louis was 19. He'd immediately joined the force and worked his way up- determined to show how precious life was. He was out to change the criminals, to make them see why it was wrong, for his mom.

The waitress came over and took his order without really having to listen- he came in so often she knew his order and despite telling himself over and over he'd change the order he never did. A burger some fries, salad and an ice-cold root beer. Even when he wasn't on the job he never liked to drink too much anyway. He had always seen how alcohol changed people, and Louis preferred to have sober judgement all the time. She brought over his food in what only seemed a few minutes- maybe they had started preparing it for him…

Louis let his mind fall back to the case as he ate. Wondering what kind of person would have Black Widow spiders, what kind of person would _use _the poison to kill people? Were these victims actually random or had they all done something to spite one person.

'How could a seventeen year old comic book geek spite anyone?'

Louis heard himself speaking out loud so quickly turned his attention back to the food on his plate, which was speedily becoming cold. It always did that- when his attention disappeared for even a moment the food became ice cold. Well not ice cold…but to Louis it might has well have been.

Nobody really looked at Louis for speaking his thoughts out loud; nobody ever batted an eyelid to what was happening in the city around them. If it didn't concern them, they needn't care…

Louis finished his meal and left the money for his food plus his usual tip on the table and vanished from the diner. He couldn't stop thinking about this case. It had more or less consumed his life since it had begun. The guys in the office had told him that he needed to get out. Go for a drink, go clubbing with them. Louis had seen their eyes and faces in the morning after, the stories that circulated, and it didn't make him want to jump and party all night.

He knew that he needed a release- he hadn't had a relationship in so long that he thought he'd become a monk. The lads had tried to get him out so many times and every time they did Louis declined. He had always been determined- never wanted or needed to fit it. He was popular at school without needing to date all the beautiful girls. Though he did date some beautiful girls, it was because he wanted to and not for a reputation or to get laid.

Louis rustled through pockets as he came to the steps of his apartment building, old and tired looking with rough bricks but like Louis it was sturdy. The block had been around for thirty years and was older than most of the buildings around but Louis had picked it because he strangely liked it. He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside, tossing his coat down onto the armchair that sat only feet from his TV. Louis collapsed down into the chair and leant back into his chair and laughed to himself a little at how he always ended his days alone.

Turning at the sudden scuffle of feet on the linoleum Louis pulled his gun from the holster across his chest, smiling when he saw the cat appear behind the door to his bedroom…

"Jesus cat, trying to give me a heart attack huh?"

Louis placed his gun back and coaxed the cat over who swiftly moved over to him and jumped into his lap. He smiled a little and stroked the cats' head gently before sniffing the air slightly.

"Why is it you always come back home smelling of a woman's' perfume eh? Trying to tell me something Ava…?"

He had named the cat after his mother after rescuing her from the turmoil of the animal centres that were claiming her during a case. The owner had been killed but Louis had found the cat liked him and he liked her back…

As he got up he pulled the cat up to his chest before placing her down on the side. He kissed her head and chuckled.

"Jesus Ava…you really do smell of a woman…"

Louis filled her food and water bowls before creeping into his room and down onto his bed, stripping off and placing everything on his table. Vowing that he would shower in the morning and that he'd have time to do so.

As his eyes began to flutter shut he couldn't help but wonder where his cat disappeared off to when he was gone…


	5. Poor little Desmond

**_My humblest apologes for how long this chapter has taken. I've been doing lots of things atm and after writing this chapter for the first time i realised i had written it in 3rd person. So i had to go through and edit the entire thing. Hopefully it should all be okay and fit for your reading pleasure. Enjoy my plague rats. [LittlEm]_**

Ten blocks away in the heated centre of the city, far from the sleep and dreams of Detective Louis Santana, the night crawlers come out to play. The drugged up, intoxicated youth intertwined with the deadly. With those humans that should never be allowed to prowl the streets- in the pale moonlight or the bright of day.

M heels clipped along the sidewalk as I searched for the man, whom I had been preying upon for about two months. Finally remembering whilst perusing my closet that I had infact god a date lines up tonight. He was tall, built and greasy. With fewer brain cells than the last guy. A plumber whose wife no longer seemed to have the touch required. Well I certainly had a good touch.

I had found him in a dark club preying on young pretty girl who were not having any of it- the perfect choice as usually. By the end of the night he had taken me to his car and was in ecstasy as he rammed into me. Bored as usual by his lack of anything I spiced it up with a sly bit of bondage laughing it off as some added fun. He talked relentlessly during the time about how 'good' I felt and how he 'enjoyed' fucking me.

As if he needed to confirm he was a man, and enjoyed sex.

After a tedious time spent listening to him I gave him my number and told him to call. A number that I had only purchased hours before knowing that there would be a willing volunteer somewhere. A pay as you use number, so topping up once and never using it again- lovely. A piece of cake and untraceable- just the way I like it.

The nights and afternoons I had spent gaining this mans trust were long affairs that seemed to drag due to the amount he talked- talking only of himself it seemed. He never once mentioned his wife, which was a good sign, unless to complain or compare her. Always his wife fell short of the par set. As all the other wives and girlfriends did.

Tonight would be the fifth time I had seen him in two weeks and he was getting too close now. The time had come to end this lovely little arrangement that _he _had come to enjoy. I had arranged to meet him in a club that was notorious for not noting who came or went. No security- so only those with the know, knew about it. However tonight everyone was out in a storm savouring the heat, lusting after one another in darkness.

Tucking my now bobbed mousey hair behind my ear I slipped into the club, embracing the cool of the fan as it slipped over my body. The tight leather skirt I had thought had been a good idea earlier was slowly losing its appeal as the night's intensity grew. My breasts encased in a small top only just covering my chest, exposing bare stomach- the stomach I had worked desperately hard for. The body that had now got all eyes on it- including those of the man she had come to find. The man whose life she would end in only a few short hours…

Strutting over I licked her lips and fluttered my eyelashes as I slipped onto the barstool next to his…

"Well don't you look so handsome this evening Desmond, almost as dressed up as though you may be going to your own funeral…"

The man stroked his slicked back hair and leant forward, giving a nauseatingly slobbery kiss on my cheek before he smiled at my revealing the yellow teeth I so longed to just smash out.

"Stephanie you look as delectable as always…Fucking hell I can hardly tell you how much…"

I lost herself in a whirlwind of distaste as he spoke to me. The immediate tone of the sentence had drawn me in, yet there he went, losing himself in how much he wanted to fuck her. Reverting to the sex-deprived man that he was deep inside…that every man was deep inside.

"Desmond…You did say your wife was out of time from tonight didn't you…? Away for the entire weekend…?"

A sly dirty smile crept across my lips as my fingers stroked tenderly up the mans thighs, knowing I could make him quiver and beg for it so easily. Knowing she could make him so desperate that he would do anything. Knowing also that I had completely distracted him from my other hand, slipped into my clutch bag and pulling from a pocket a small ice cube- and slipping in into his drink.

"Oh…Oh…Yes she is indeed but- "

"Well what do you say we skip the drinks…"My hand slipped over his crotch, leaning in I placed my lips to his ear… "And go straight to the after dinner show.."

His body quivered beneath my touch as he tried to summon the words from within, struggling to find his voice as my fingertips brushed relentlessly over his crotch…. I would get my way, no matter what.

" Uh, well lets be off then!"

Standing abruptly he downed the contents of the drunk- including the perfectly placed ice cube- paid his tab and left the seedy bar with more speed than I had ever seen. The desperation he had tonight would make it all even more delicious…

"Give me two seconds will you, I just remembered I left my change of clothes in my car"

Strutting away to a small parking lot close by, giving everyone a show with the swagger of my hips, I saw the car that the young lad had given me a lift in. what a dear- so obliging and sweet that I'd decided to leave a twenty on his seat. Adorable boy… I popped the trunk and smirked at the sight of my little black leather bag in the back. Flinging it over my shoulder I closed the trunk and turned from the car… One I would never see again- one with no trace of me.

I moved back across to Desmond with a smiled across my lips, but his face agitated me somewhat as it was one of confusion.

"That's a lot of stuff you seem to have there Steph…Hope you're not planning on-"

I caught him before he could even think of finishing that sentence- why on earth would I stay?

"I'm not planning on staying the whole weekend, don't you worry…I've just got some things that might spice this evening up…"

I bit down on the corner of my lip, a promising look in my eye and I hoped deep down he would just let me in his car. I smiled sweetly at him, retching a little inside, as he gave me the nasty yellow whilst he opened the passenger door, watching as I slipped into his car. He got into the car a little too quickly and I closed my eye momentarily to suppress the laugh that was mounting inside me as he fumbled with his keys in the ignition. I could almost hear his heart pounding away at his ribs as he tried to control the ever-growing problem between his legs.

The house that he owned was quaint- not too big and not too small- with a small lawn out-front and a little blue door to gain access to the property. My trained eyes scanned about for suspicious neighbours but all seemed to be tucked away safely in bed… _They know not to pry when a spider's nearby._His hand slipped around my waist and guided me up the path and straight into the house. Once the door has clicked back into place his eager hands began to tear at my clothes- removing each piece as though he were a savage animal with dying prey. An instinct I did so love- but I had more pressing matter on my mind. I let my lips move to his and slowly I guided him up the stairs, taking note of where my skirt and tube top had been thrown in the 'throws of passion'. I could feel his hands griping at my arse as he pushed me in the direction of what must have been his room.

He thrust the door open and flung me swiftly back onto the bed- though throughout I had continued to hold onto the. Spreading my legs slowly I threw him my professional 'come and get me' eyes and watched as he stripped off for me oh so willingly before prowling towards me as I watched on the bed…

"Lets have some real fun you and I Desmond…"

He let a filthy grin leap onto his face as he sat on the bed- the sight of his grin sent shivers down my spine. It looked too familiar and disgusting. Slowly I delved into my bag and pulled ropes from it, then proceeded to tie his wrists to the bed…

"Ooh, a little bondage…Very nice touch Steph…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and seethe a little not too obviously. I didn't want to cause him unnecessary alarm. The tell tail signs that the toxin was at work were obvious. Heavy sweating, his breath becoming harsh, heart pounding heavily. Though he probably thought it anticipation. Oh so wrong…

After tying both his wrists and his ankles to the bed I moved to straddle his waist, looking down at him to see a smug look on his face from having me over him- completely at me mercy. He was wrong to look so smug…

"What are you going to do to me then Steph? What do you want me to do for you…?"

"I want you to scream for me sweetheart… I want you to scream so hard you rip your throat. So loud you could shatter buildings…I want you to die screaming for me…"

His eyes widened as he saw my look change, the playful seduction was gone and replaced with sinister seriousness, darkness.

"You're fucking crazy…"

I turned to face him on the bed and simply tightened the restraints that were holding his wrists to the bedposts. I looked up at him and smiled a little bit…

"You know, there've been a couple of people tell me that recently… but I just can't seem to fathom why…"

"Because you're a FUCKING nutcase! What the hell have you done to me Steph, I'm starting to feel fucking weird…"

I just can't understand why they all get so angry; it really isn't like anyone's life is going anywhere. We all end up dead- it's just more fun to speed up the process. Also I don't really understand why they don't know what I've done. Obviously I've poisoned them…dense males of the species. Dense.

"Oh…that'll be your central nervous system going into shut down…"

"You _**what? **_Are you fucking kidding me? You're a crazy bitch!"

"Now now now, don't say things we can't take back…"

"You're enjoying this…you're sick"

"Ohh… Oh no pet I think you'll find _you _are the sick one. I mean you're dying. How could you not be sick?"

"_I…I can't breathe_…"

"Well thank god for that, maybe you'll finally shut that mouth. You never did learn to keep it shut. Even whilst fucking…Christ.."

"_Seriously you…. CRAZY… bitch I can't…. fucking…brea-"_

"Well sweetheart that was the idea…"

I pulled the cords tighter around his wrists as his body started to convulse beneath me, I loved this feeling. As they writhe helplessly, their body foolishly attempting to battle something it couldn't even start to cure. The foaming at the mouth was always slightly nauseating but still, something kept me watching them till the very end- watching the pathetic demise.

I slipped my hand onto his chest and felt the final pounds of the heart beneath his ribs… The end for poor Desmond- but a start for his beloved wife.

I had probably done her a favour….


End file.
